Silver Lining
by Dawnswing
Summary: A request from silverfire.. Im new at this request thing, so i hope this doesnt go down hill DonniexApril LeoxKoda MikeyxRiley RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT, April= Nick, Koda, Riley=Me and Ally/Allison=Silverfire please enjoy. **

Koda and April sat back as she watched Leonardo and Donatello chase after Raphael. It was flu season and Donnie had created a shot for each of the turtles. Mikey, Leo and Donn all had theirs and now it was down to holding down Raph so he could take his.

"I'm telling you guys. I feel fine, there's reason for the stupid shot." Raph called as he ran through the living area.

Donn and Leo stopped in front of the girls, panting and leaning on their knees. "Where's Mikey? We need as much help as we can get." Leo was able to get out.

"He said he was going up top and to my place after I told him Riley was back home still." Koda informed him.

"Is that really the best idea? Letting Michelangelo go out by himself?" April asked. "It's still pretty early for his to be out anyways.

They guys straightened up. "What's the worst that could happen?" Donnie asked. "He knows enough to stay in the shadows."

Michelangelo opened the cover on the manhole and jumped out. After placing it on once more, he jumped, flipped and climbed his way to the top of the nearest building. Placing his board on the rooftop, Mikey jumped on and pushed off. With the new TPod Donnie gave him on replay, he was made his way to the twins apartment. Nodding his head to the beat, he performed multiple tricks before nearing the right roof.

Storing his board next to the ones the girls hid, he maneuvered down the fire escape. Turning off the TPod and reaching out to open the window, the sound of voices stopped him. He knew one was Riley's, but he was unable to point out the other.

"_I don't know Rye, these 'friends' of yours sound strange to me."_

"_You just have to get to know them Ally." _

Has the girls actually told the turtles secrets? They promised they wouldn't. Mikey continued to listen in on the strange conversation.

"_Listen to yourself. Your telling be your boyfriend wont let you tell anybody about him. What if someone knows if he's a criminal and he doesn't want you to find out?" _

"_Calm down. I promise they aren't criminals and I promise you, nobody in New York knows about them."_

"_How is that possible?" _

"_Let's just say their new."_

So the stranger didn't know about the secret, but it sound like Riley was making plans to introduce them. "Sweet." Mikey did a mini celebration. "Maybe it's time for an early introduction."

The girls had joined in the mighty Raph vs needle race when Riley came running into the lair. Her eyes were wide while she held her hat. "Uh, we might have a problem."

The group ran over to the girl. "What the matter?" Koda asked.

"Where's Mikey? Is he okay?" Leo's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, we're fine, but why did Mikey show up at our place?" She was curious and worried but didn't sound mad at anybody at the same time.

"He wondered why you didn't come down and I told him you were staying at the house tonight." Koda explained.

Riley rolled her eyes. "That's because Ally was coming over!"

"Who?" Raph had made his way back to the living area.

"Did she see Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"That's exactly it!" Riley explained. "We were just chilling in our room when Mikey comes flying through the window and totally freaks out Ally."

"Well, he had always gotten excited to meet new people." April tried lightening the mood.

"So you left her a stunned girl at home while your brought Mikey back?" Koda asked.

"No way, we thought it would be best if we brought her here." Riley explained.

"If she was freaked out by Mikey." Donnie processed. "Wouldn't showing her three more turtles be a bad idea?"

"That's the other thing. After Mike jumped through the window, Ally just, uh well, fainted."

"Where are they now?" Leo asked. "I thought you were bringing her down here."

"He was right behind me, he should be here any s-"

"Coming through." Mikey jumped down the stairs and rushed to the couch to set down his load.

"Here they are." Riley gestured.

Knowing exactly what to do, Donn took Leo and April to grab a few medical necessities. The twins, Mikey and Raph stayed in the room with the unconscious girl, waiting for her to wake up. Koda lifted her head and placed it on her lap as Riley took a seat at her feet.

Raph took in the blonde girl. Her shirt was black with silver flames while she wore blue jeans and black sneakers. Around her neck was a silver chain leading to a heart locket with a diamond in the center. Her eyes twitched and he knew she would wake up soon.

"Mikey, may I ask what one earth you were thinking, revealing yourself to yet another human?" He hit his brother upside the head.

"I-I just thought that, well, maybe.."

"Guys shhhh. She's waking up." Koda hushed them as Ally brought a hand up to her head.

"Oh boy, I just had the strangest dream."

Her eyes had yet to open but Koda had started to reassure her. "It's fine, there's nothing to worry about. I promise."

It was an uneasy silence as they waited for her to open her eyes and react once more the giant turtles.

"Get Him!" Leo's cry broke the silence as he, Donnie and April jumped him, giving him his shots.

The cry caused Ally's eyes to snap open and reveal vibrant green eyes. She sat up and screamed at the sight of the guys. "What's going on here?"

Riley was the first to respond, and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry. Remember the friends I told you about? Well these guys are them."

"Riley, please tell me I'm still dreaming." Ally's eyes were wide.

"Trust me Ally. Once you get to know them, you're going to eat those words."

The girls eyes flickered to the four turtles, now on their feet and back to Riley. "I don't see how."

"I'll start you off. Ally, meet the turtles. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. Guys, meet Allison." Riley helped her friend up.

The guys bowed and were surprised when they received a bow back from their newest guest. "Welcome to our home." Leo introduced.

**Okay.. So this is a request from silverfire. I thank you so much for the nice review and was wondering if I could ask you a couple more question about Allison to help with the story. If you don't mind.. **

**I also plan on making a few short stories with others OC's if requested.. **

**Hope you enjoyed, love the reviews thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turtles, Allison = Nick, silverfire (respectively) twins=me **

In the last five minutes, Allison was informed that the turtles lair was located underground in the sewers and their Sensei and father was I giant rat. It started to make more sense after Splinter told her the story of their lives.

The girl walked up to the twins and nudged Riley's arm. "I see why you wanted to keep these guys a secret."

"They are pretty great aren't they?" Riley asked. "Believe it or not, it gets even crazier though."

Allison was surprised that they had even more to their story. "Doubt it."

Riley pulled her friend over to a corner as Raph chased Mikey into the room yelling something about a water balloon. "Seriously, they have a bunch of enemies. Their more mutants out there out for the guy's heads. Some of them at cool, but most are pretty dangerous."

"Wow." Allison watched as the red banded turtle caught his brother in a headlock. "That's Raph, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Mikey always finds a way to agitate him." Riley continued.

"Huh. Does Mikey get under everyone's skin?" Ally asked.

"It's his mutant power." Riley said dreamily.

"And we have a plan to get him back." April followed by Koda joined them.

"How's that?" Ally asked.

Koda filled her in. "Apparently the guys Mutation Day is coming up. According to Leo anyways. And we are going to blow their socks off with the cake."

"Who's getting a cake?" Mikey escaped from Raph and made his way to the group.

"If it's made of algae and worms, I refuse to look at it." Raph complained, making his way to the group.

"Eww, algae and worms sounds disgusting!" Ally let out. "You guys actually eat that stuff."

"It's all we had, until we learned about the amazing pizza." Mikey explained.

"Did you guys know that Koda used to make pizzas?" Ally offered.

"Yep. She's still makes us a pie every once and a while." Leo joined the group who had moved to the couches.

"That's not a bad idea, who wants pizza for supper?" Koda suggested. A chorus of 'Alright' and high fives was her reply. "Okay. Wanna help slice the toppings Leo?"

The two left the room just as Donnie entered. "What's all the excitement?" He plopped himself next to April.

"The girls are making a cake for our Mutation Day." Raph explained.

"And Koda's making pizza for us right now." Mikey added.

"Until then, we have plenty of time to do some training." April offered.

"Can I watch?" Ally asked excitedly. "I've never seen ninja's train before!"

The guys looked at each other. "Don't see why not." Raph spoke for them.

With that, the group made their way to the training room where they decided to spar starting with Donn and Raph. Winner would keep the floor. It was after a couple rounds, Raph winning all so far, that Allison saw how deadly their practice could be. After a few more, Mikey and Donnie each getting a win in, she realized Riley and April were at the other end of the room, not paying attention to the guys.

Walking over she called out. "What're you guys doing?"

"We've seen them practice multiple times." April stopped her kata. "And Master Splinter expects us to practice some on our own."

"I'm not following."

"I mean, we're female ninjas. Just, not at the swing-weapons-at-each-other's-heads stage yet." She clarified

"You guys are ninja's too?" Ally exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Tell me about it." Riley set down her bow and walked over to the target with multiple arrows in the bull's-eye.

"Is Koda one too?" She asked.

"Course I am." Koda and Leo had entered the room.

Ally nodded, taking it in. "Would I be able to be one?"

Koda shrugged. "I bet you could talk Master Splinter into teaching you."

"That all depends on what you got." Raph walked over and Donn and Mikey spared.

"Well, I'm flexible and can jump." She smiled. "That has to count for something."

"Flexibility must be balanced with grace." Splinter surprised everyone. "But what truly matters if you want to learn the way of the ninja, is your will."

"So does that mean you'll train me?" Ally asked the rat. He smiled, giving her a slight nod. "Great, when do we start?"

Splinter agreed to have a training session with the girls after supper, considering the pizza was to be pulled out of the oven right away. When they did begin, it wasn't all Ally thought it would be. Instead of shooting arrows or perfecting punches, they sat on pillows and meditated.

As the girls were in the training room, the turtles washed dishes.

"So?" Leo asked Raph, handing him a plate to dry.

"So what?" He asked, drying it off.

Taking the plate from him Donnie rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what." He threw the plate Frisbee style towards Mikey who caught it and shoved it into the cupboard.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Raph dried another dish and passed it off.

"Pretend all you want, we know what you're thinking." Leo continued to wash.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know what they're talking about." Mikey admitted to his brothers.

"Mikey, when have you ever understood what we're talking about?" Raph raised his voice. "I don't even know why you guys would think that. I'm leaving that romance stuff to you."

The rest of the dishes were done in silence. As soon as they were finished, Raphael stormed off to his room, leaving his brothers in the kitchen. Shrugging it off, the three went over to the training room where they found the girls meditating as Splinter watched over them.

"Riley, focus. I know your eyes are just closed." He scolded.

"But I-"

"No talking, just focus."

Ally had just sat back and watched at first but felt the energy around her made her close her eyes and empty her mind. At first she was nervous, but the feeling evaporated quickly. She could still hear Splinter scold Riley every so often, but kept her own focus.

She also noticed the change of atmosphere when three of the turtles entered the room and joined the meditation session. Not knowing which three it was, she was tempted to open her eyes and peak, but feared the risk of getting yelled.

Deciding to wait till the end of session, she kept her focus. She thought about the turtles and their story. She decided to forgive her friends for keeping her out of the loop. She also thought how crazy it was that their 'secret boyfriends' were mutants, but mostly that Raphael was still single.

**Okay.. writers block and lots with work and school. I hope I will be able to write a couple more chapters ahead and get to talk a bit with silverfire. **

**On that note, I did make an account and my username is again Dawnswing.. Im a blue and grey panda with swirls. And thanks so much, means a lot. 3 I hope I stay on track with Allison. I knew working with another's OC would be hard, but its way harder than I thought.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
